


Teeth On Pale Skin

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Biting, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written For Red Swan Queen Week 2015 prompt Bitten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth On Pale Skin

Teeth on pale skin. 

Ruby hissed and moaned and begged for more. 

A sharp bite on the inside of her thigh was soothed by a lick and then soft kisses. 

She was blindfolded, but she knew her lovers well enough to recognise it was Regina biting her. 

"Ooh, yes!" Ruby cried out as Emma bit her left nipple. 

Regina's mouth moved further up Ruby's thigh, sucking hard as she bit her again. 

Emma pulled her head back with Ruby's nipple clamped between her teeth. 

Ruby mewled at the sweet pain she loved so much, her sex throbbing and terrifically wet.


End file.
